The present invention relates to storage devices, and more particularly, to modular devices for storing and displaying merchandise in retail establishments.
Consumer products which are related, yet come in a variety of sizes and shapes, such as signage, are often difficult to store efficiently and display. Since such items individually are not costly, it is necessary to develop a mechanism for the space efficient storage and display of such items in which the volume in which such items are stored and displayed is optimized for a particular combination of such items.
Attempts have been made to store and display such a variety of products, but in stores and other retail establishments there are virtually an infinite variety of height and width requirements which vary from store to store, and possibly within stores as well. Accordingly, presently it is necessary to design a storage and display unit which is configurable to meet the space and product assortment needs specific to a particular retail establishment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a configurable system for the efficient storage and display of products of assorted types and sizes which can be assembled, configured and reconfigured.